russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC’s Newest Actionserye ‘Golden Boy’ Explodes on March 2
October 20, 2015 With his several straight project for IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network, AJ Muhlach has never been this good with the way his career is going. In 2012, AJ will do the teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy together with Xyriel Manabat, Abby Bautista, Ella Cruz and Janella Salvador. After this, AJ team-up with Nadine Lustre in his drama anthology series Sandy's Boyfriend. Muhlach reunited with Aki Torio and Josh Padilla in his top-rating boys night out sitcom Whattaboys. And with a topping ratings success of Voltron Man, his recently concluded action-packed superhero series, targeting the male viewers, he has also managed to expand his fan base, which now includes kids, teens and parents. Now, the action prince AJ Muhlach is going to Philippine primetime television with Golden Boy, a new action-serye. After the airing of IBC-13's most successful action superserye to date Voltron Man, the Kapinoy Network's ultimate action prince AJ Muhlach known as the character role Golden Boy goes on the same action genre as IBC-13’s primetime heats up this month with the premiere of the much-awaited action-serye Golden Boy. AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia Now a gripping, crime, family and suspense-filled aksyon-serye, which is draw inspiration from Hollywood action films as AJ will play the action hero. The newest primetime princess Coleen Garcia will be AJ's leading man, the actionserye Golden Boy is definitely one of IBC-13’s biggest productions to date. AJ Muhlach as Golden Boy Starting this October 26, IBC-13’s Golden Boy will get viewers hooked on a compelling story of how a streetsmart con artist crosses path with a young heiress. Together, they take on an exciting adventure as they journey to undercover the hidden truths surrounding their lives and realize their true feelings for each other. AJ has ben for the best of the best action stars. It’s a different market than Voltron Man, appeal to all classes. In this action-packed crime series as the agent rescue command, AJ play the charcter role as Robin Bautista known as Golden Boy, a young men who victimizes only wealthy and arrogant people fights the enemies and villains with the death to avenge and shoot the gun, eventually became an adult that he able to fully use his skills, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up who signs up with the National Bureau of Investigation as the rookie agent load up with the police, cops and crime-fighting. He is using the guns, cheats guns, some weapons, health and money, with the police and his motorcycle while Golden Boy ride. Define strategy fighting the boy enemy Eviner (Paolo Ballesteros), who is planning to seeks revense at kill them. Golden Boy meets Roxanne Reyes (Coleen Garcia), a pretty girl who with her parents as Doris Bautista (Gloria Romero) as mom and Harry Bautista (Ronaldo Valdez) as dad. Her wish to explore the world and find the freedom to express herself is granted. “Maganda ang ginawa namin dito para sa character Golden Boy. Marami silang makikita na bagong labu-labu. Kakaiba din ang type of action scenes na makikita nila dito,” shared JC, who underwent an extensive mixed martial arts training which will manifest in the show’s intense action scenes. Directed by Ronnie Ricketts, Golden Boy also stars the veteran actor Phillip Salvador as criminal investigator Roy de Guzman, Gloria Diaz, Ronaldo Valdez, Say Alonzo, Anton Revilla, Gerald Pesigan, Charee Pineda, Paolo Ballesteros as Eviner, Paulo Angeles, Joross Gamboa known for bringing the nation’s high profile law offenders Amang, Matt Edwards, Raven Villanueva, Chris Villanueva, Stephanie Henares, Dinky Doo, Vangie Martelle, Jake Roxas, Mariz Ricketts, Ronnie Lazaro, Marissa Sanchez and Jeffrey Santos. Golden Boy prides itself in being shot in various locations, including Metro Manila in Quezon City, Cubao, Taguig City, Mandaluyong, Pasay City, Pasig City and Batangas. Don’t miss the premiere of this exciting action-serye which is sure to engage the whole family. Golden Boy opens this October 26, Monday to Friday at 9:15PM after Maghihinay Sa'yo on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Watch the full trailer of IBC-13’s Golden Boy here: